1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for the visualization of data having multiple attributes, and specifically to facilitating the creation, alteration and storage of the multiple-attribute data.
2. Background and Objects of the Present Invention
Advances in computers systems have greatly simplified the task of information processing. Computer systems can typically store large amounts of information in a relatively small area of physical space and permit the information stored to be easily accessed and modified. Computer systems also allow large amounts of information to be processed both quickly and accurately.
One of the key drawbacks to the use of computer systems are the non-intuitive procedures and commands that an operator must go through in order to enter and view the information. A user interface is the mechanism by which the user and the computer system communicate. The user interface prompts the user to enter the information when the computer system is ready to take the information. When the user desires for a particular function to be performed, such as displaying recorded information, a request to perform the function can be communicated through the user interface.
Recent user interfaces have led to simpler and more intuitive procedures for operators to enter and view information. For example, programs known in the art as spreadsheets, provide user interfaces where the user enters information as elements in a chart-like format. In general, spreadsheets comprise multiple rows and columns arranged in a chart-like format. Each row comprises one cell for each column, and each column comprises one cell for each row. The columns usually represent a measurable attribute while the rows usually represent, for example, a person, item, event, transaction, or entity (which shall now be referred to herein as an "instance"). The information entered in each cell represents a measurement of the attribute represented by the column containing the cell for the instance represented by the row containing the cell.
Special commands allow the user to perform mathematical and statistical calculations on individual entries, rows, columns, and blocks, and store the results in the chart. Once the information is entered into the chart, the program allows the information to be displayed to the user in a number of different formats such as bar charts, pie charts, and graphs.
The information can also be displayed in a format known by those skilled in the art as a polar chart, which is also known in the art as a spider or star chart. A polar chart is a visual representation of the measurements of the attributes pertaining to an instance. Each attribute is represented by an axis which is formed by a line that forms a radius of a circular region. The axis has one or more hashmarks thereon, each of which represent predetermined measurements of the attribute along the axis. The measurements of the attribute pertaining to the instance represented by the polar chart are represented by a marker placed at or near the hashmark representing the equivalent measurement. In cases where the hashmarks represent numerical or other measurements forming a portion of a continuous spectrum, a marker may be placed proportionally between two hashmarks, said proportion being related to the numerical difference between the predetermined measurements represented by the hashmarks and the measurement of the attribute represented by the marker. A set of lines are drawn connecting each of the markers, and where there are three or more axes, a closed polygon is formed. The polygon is, therefore, a visual representation of three or more information entries.
Those skilled in the art will recognize a number of advantages of representing information in polygonal form. For example, when comparing sets of information entries, a visual comparison of a pair of polygons is likely to be faster than the comparison of rows of purely numerical information.
While the use of polygons presents a more intuitive method of representing information, complications still exist during the process of entering or modifying information. The information that is to be represented using polygons is usually first entered through the use of spreadsheets which are often cumbersome, tedious, and monotonous. Furthermore, in many cases, the information represented by polygons changes over time, necessitating subsequent access and modification using the spreadsheet. Once the information is so modified, the polygon is then regenerated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method for facilitating the visualization of information.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method for entering information into a computer system, simplifying the data entry process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method for modifying information stored in a computer system.